Klikk !
by Kizhuo
Summary: Siapa sangka jika Tetsuya yang terkenal berwajah papan sangat pandai berekspresi di depan kamera hingga dipilihlah model menjadi pekerjaan utama, pekerjaan yang mengantarkannya bertemu rekan kerja super menyebalkan. . . Akakuro fic, oneshoot. . Bad summary. . sampul not mine. . .


Klik!

.

.

Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kizhuo

WARNING!!!

BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, alur cepat, antar paragraph tidak nyambung dan ada banyak kecacatan penulisan yang mungkin terlewatkan.

No flame/DLDR, saya sudah mengingatkan!!

Enjoy Read

.

.

Rate; M

.

.

.

Cklikkkkk……

Cklikk cklikkk cklikkk………..

Cklik cklikk cklikkk cklikkk……..

Bunyi kamera bersahutan, tangan potografer cekatan menekan tombol capture dalam hitungan detik ketika angel objek yang dibidik dirasa tepat.

"Ganti posisi, dan kuroko ekspresi mu cukup bagus, tapi aku ingin senyummu sedikit lebih lebar lagi. Sedangkan kau kise aku bilang rangkul bukan cekik begitu" protes sang potografer yang melihat si kuning hyperaktif itu memeluk erat si biru muda hingga membuatnya terlihat sulit bernafas.

"Hehe, maaf senpai" kepala yang tak gatal digaruk, jangan lupakan juga senyum lebar yang membuat sang potografer nyaris melempar kamera kesangan miliknya pada wajah tampan menyebalkan itu, untung dia masih ingat jika kameranya terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk membuat isi kepala si kuning kembali dalam posisi yang benar.

"habis kurokocci imut banget ssu, aku jadi tak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya". Lengan panjangnya kembali memerangkap erat si biru muda, telunjuknya seakan gatal hingga terus mencolek pipi chubby menggemaskan itu kemudian menarik-nariknya gemas, seakan tak puas, pipinya sendiri sesekali digesekkan pada pipi empuk nan kenyal bak marsmallow yang menggoda untuk digigit.

Sementara itu sang empunya pipi hanya diam, melawan pun rasanya tak berguna, ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati jika sang potografer yang juga kakak kelas kise dulu di SMA segera menyelamatkannya dari si kuning maniak "Kuroko", Kise Ryouta.

"Hentikan baka! Atau kutendang bokongmu!!" tetsuya tersenyum lega, akhirnya ia terselamatkan juga.

"Jahatt ssu, akukan cuma-"

"Diam! atau kuganti kau dengan model yang lain" ancam kasamatsu yang langsung membuat kise menutup rapat mulutnya, kalimat protes yang nyaris keluar tertelan begitu saja.

Sepasang lengan yang memerangkap Tetsuya dari tadi itu pun tiba-tiba membuka, memang berat rasanya melepaskan si biru muda dari pelukan, namun lebih berat baginya jika harus diganti menjadi patner kuroko-cci kawaiinya.

"Baik, lanjutkan kembali. Semua dalam posisi, aku ingin ini cepat selesai dan aku yakin kalian pun memiliki keinginan yang sama" ucap sang potografer pada seluruh krunya.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serentak kecuali kise yang melafal doa berulang berharap sesi photo kali ini tak cepat kelar, tak masalah jika matahari semakin ganas mejilat hingga kulit terasa terbakar, asal waktu berduaan dengan sang pujaan hati dapat lebih panjang.

~o0o~

"Hufttt, rasanya capek sekali" tubuh kecil dibantingkan pada sofa empuk mahal, tas selempang yang setia menemani sedari pagi di lempar sembarangan, mengoyak isi berupa novel dan ponsel hingga berhamburan keluar.

Kelopak putih pucat miliknya terasa berat seperti tertindih beban berkilo-kilo, busa kursi yang nyaris sama empuknya dengan matras di kamar tidur terasa lebih menggoda berkali lipat, sendi yang pegal seolah dimanjakan dengan relaksasi dari kumpulan busa yang terbungkus kain keperekan dengan motif sulur sulur berwarna keemasan yang menjalar.

Bersyukur pekerjaannya selesai lebih awal, hingga dia punya waktu untuk beristirahat setidaknya sampai sore nanti. Meski saat berpamitan untuk pulang tadi si patner kuning yang lagi-lagi menjadi pasangan duetnya saat pengambilan gambar untuk iklan aplikasi penyedia jasa liburan merengek minta ditemani jalan usai pemotretan, beruntung ia punya kemampuan meloloskan diri yang disebut misdirection, hingga ketika si kuning lengah dengan secepat kilat ia menghilang dari kerumunan.

Empuknya busa sofa ditambah dengan kelopak mata yang semakin berat membuat tetsuya terlelap hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, menyisakan hanya deru nafas yang terdengar sangat halus, lolos keluar dari sela bibir merah muda yang terlihat tertutup sempurna.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, hingga warna jingga menggores sempurna langit bagian barat.

Entah sofa yang terlewat nyaman atau memang badan kecil yang asik dibuai mimpi, posisi yang terlentang diawal tadi pun telah berubah miring dengan berbantal kedua tangan yang mengatup, kaki jenjang sedikit terlipat ke belakang, rambut halus biru muda sudah mencuat sana sini tak karuan.

Hingga satu bunyi nyaring, ah tidak satu tapi bunyi nyaring yang berkali-kali menembus pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Sekali dua kali masih diabaikan, hingga bunyi bunyian itu mulai terdengar semakin nyaring dan panjang sampai terasa menggedor-gedor gendang telinga.

Kelopak mata yang masih terasa berat pun terpaksa membuka, satu tangan bergerak ke mulut menutup uapan, menandakan tubuh kecilnya masih dibawah pengaruh rasa kantuk.

Dengan sempoyongan, tubuh dipaksa berjalan menuju suara tak tahu diri yang mengusik tidurnya.

Ekspresi malas serupa titan ungu temannya sempurna terpoles pada wajah rupawan yang menjadi pujaan semua, sesekali tangannya kembali bergerak menyentuh sepasang bibir ranum sewarna buah persik tatkala uapan memaksa mulutnya membuka lebar.

Kelopak mata sesekali digosok pelan, berharap pandangan yang masih di bawah lima puluh persen meningkat presentasinya, rambut biru muda semakin mencuat tak beraturan, serupa jengger ayam yang tegak menantang.

Masih setengah sadar, tangannya membuka kunci disusul dengan gagang yang diputar ke kiri. Sementara di balik daun pintu, Cihiro sudah siap dengan tangan pada posisi yang siap menjitak, bahkan berkali-kali ia mencoba jitakan pada telapak tangannya apakah sudah cukup keras untuk menghukum adik kecilnya yang memaksa dirinya menekan bel cukup lama, seperti penagih hutang yang sudah tidak sabar dengan customernya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, seolah dengan gerakan slow motion, tangan panjang sudah bersiap di posisi yang diperkirakan tepat setinggi dengan kening adiknya dengan jemari dalam posisi siap menjitak.

Dan, tangan yang semula meluncur halus mencari kening tetsuya tiba-tiba berhenti tatakala netra abu abu itu menangkap penampakan di depannya.

Pipi yang memerah keduanya, mata berair akibat terus di kucek, rambut yang berantakan kesana kemari, lalu yang paling mematikan adalah ekspresi wajah malas yang terlihat lebih seperti polos bak malaikat suci tanpa noda. Lalu uapan yang sesekali lolos keluar dari mulutnya namun selalu ditutup dengan punggung tangan.

Runtuh sudah rasa kesal yang menumpuk karena menekan bel lebih dari 30 menit, rasa-rasanya Cihiro ingin memeluk tubuh yang masih setengah sadar itu lalu membopong dan menguncinya di kamar, namun rupanya kewarasan masih menguasainya hingga tak menuruti pikiran kotornya untuk bisa melakukan incest dengan si adik kesayangan.

Lagipula ia masih sayang nyawa mengingat pukulan tapak dewa sang adik cukup membuatnya berangkat lebih dulu ke alam baka.

~o0o~

"sampai kapan tetsuya mau tinggal disini?" acara santai sambil menonton tv tiba tiba diinterupsi oleh si kakak sepupu abu-abu.

Iris biru muda yang semula fokus pada tampilan layar TV yang menampilkan drama romace kesukaannya berpindah pada atensi abu-abu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah" ekspresi wajah masih sedatar papan talenan, meski kedua bahunya terangkat ikut menjawab pertanyaan.

"Sebaiknya tetsuya pulang,-" Cihiro menjeda kalimatnya, menempelkan pinggiran cangkir pada bibir, menyesap cita rasa minuman dengan kandungan kafein yang dipadukan dengan beberapa sendok susu segar.

"Nii-chan tidak suka aku tinggal disini ya" masih tak ada perubahan ekspresi, meski suaranya sedikit memelan. Sementara tampilan layar sudah diabaikan sempurna membuat Cihiro sedikit gelagapan. Tahu jika si adik akan mengeluarkan jurus andalan yang berpotensi membuat dirinya menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

"bu bukan begitu, Tetsuya kan punya rumah sendiri" dengan cepat Cihiro menanggapi, tak kuat jika berhadapan dengan tetsuya, meski wajahnya datar dan terlihat penurut namun si biru muda itu cukup keras kepala dan yang paling tidak membuat tega adalah jika nada suara sudah melemah ditambah mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

oh demi apapun Cihiro tak akan sanggup menghadapinya, hingga dia memaksa otaknya untuk menanggap lebih cepat sebelum Tetsuyanya mengeluarkan jurus andalan berupa puppy eyes yang mampu merontokkan segala pertahanan.

"bilang saja nii-chan tidak suka dan mau mengusirku" baru juga dibayangkan, jurus andalan sudah dilayangakan, Cihiro mencoba mengalihkan pandangan hingga tak melihat pada sepasang mata bulat berkaca-kaca yang mampu menghipnotis dan memperdaya. Nafas dihembuskan berat, tanda tak kuat jika harus bertarung argument dengan makhluk polos macam Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya boleh tinggal disini lebih lama" meski berusaha tak terjerat dalam sihir bola bulat biru muda berkaca-kaca namun Cihiro akhirnya jatuh juga.

Mendengar ucapan sepupunya wajah bak malaikat itu berubah seketika dengan ekspresi horror penuh kemenangan, sayang sekali Cihiro melewatkan salah satu ekspresi langka si adik sepupu.

"Tapi, Tetsuya harus pulang nantinya. Aku tak ingin si monyong itu terus mengusikku karena dituduh melarikan ist-". Tetsuya hanya mengangguk meski tak begitu menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan si kakak sepupu.

"Hari ini kau ada jadwal pemotretan?" Cihiro melirik adiknya yang masih setia mengikuti tampilan layar besar di depan sana, tak sedikitpun kepala biru muda itu menengok meski ia menggeleng tatkala kalimat Tanya itu ia lemparkan.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya bisa bantu aku untuk mengedit beberapa novel yang masuk hari ini" pintanya sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya, senyum tipis nyaris melebar tatakala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, bagaimana tidak ia akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan si adik yang diindikasi menjadi penyebab ia menderita brocom akut.

"maaf nii-san, aku tidak bisa" balas si biru tanpa perasaan yang sukses membuat senyum tipis yang tadinya melebar kembali menghilang.

"loh, bukannya tak ada jadwal hari ini"

"tidak ada untuk pemotretan, tapi aku punya jadwal bertemu klien untuk iklan resort di Kyoto"

"Apa?, kau mau ke Kyoto!" cairan kopi yang sudah masuk setengah nyaris disemburkan keluar.

"Tidak sekarang, mungkin besok sih. Kalau sekarang cuma ketemu dengan pihak yang mengontrakku"

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, bukannya nii-san punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini"

"Tak apa, bisa kuhandle besok, lagipula ini akhir pekan" Cihiro masih berharap bisa menghabiskan sisa akhir minggunya dengan si adik kesayangan, habis bertemu klien siapa tahu bisa jalan berduaan kan. Sudah lama ia merencanakan 'kencan' dengan sang adik yang sudah diakui orang, mumpung Tetsuya sedang dalam teritorinya, tak salahkan jika memanfaakan kesempatan selagi bisa.

Namun sayang, si biru muda bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri saja, jadilah Cihiro menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan setumpuk naskah novel yang harus diperiksa sendiri, bayangan akhir pekan yang penuh cinta ditambah bunga-bunga berwarna pink yang berjatuhan bak hujan buyar begitu saja, terganti dengan berbaris-baris tulisan yang tiba-tiba terlihat hidup dan melayang mengelilinginya.

~o0o~

"Jadi, dia orangnya" suara baritone terdengar berat, sukses membuat seisi ruangan diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Jangankan menginterupsi, bernafas saja rasanya susah setengah mati. Apalagi si bos sudah terdeteksi dalam mood yang kurang baik saat ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, sorot mata yang seakan mengancam "pilih bicara atau mati?" dan tentu saja semua yang disana lebih memilih berdiam lantaran masih sayang dengan nyawa sendiri.

"Iya sei-chan, bagaimana? Sesuai harapan bukan!" ucap satu-satunya orang yang berani mengumpankan nyawa demi teman-temannya yang disana, padahal dalam hati merafal berbagai do'a agar tak kena amukan senjata sakit berupa gunting dari si bos tercinta.

Tak ada jawaban, lelaki kemayu mengerutkan alis, bulir keringat terlihat muncul di pelipis. Berharap pekerjaannya tak cacat, dengan tawa canggung yang masih menggantung, tak sedikitpun mampu menurunkan beratnya atmosfir di tempat itu,

"Ganti!" ucap Akashi dengan nada tegas yang membuat bawahannya disana jelas tak berani membantah. Tangan putih berbalut jas hitam dengan kain kualitas terbaik berhenti membolak kumpulan kertas berjilid dengan sampul merah bening.

"Batalkan kontraknya!" sepasang iris beda warna yang tersembunyi dibalik beningnya lensa kacamata dengan frame hitam menatap remeh satu sosok tenang yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Ta tapi sei-chan-" Mibuchi yang masih punya keberanian, mencoba menengahi, sungguh tak enak hati pada sosok imut yang dia rasa cocok sekali jika jadi model majalah sekaligus iklan resort mereka.

"Tidak ada tapi, aku bilang batalkan" tubuh atletis berbalut setelan rapi berniat beranjak meninggalkan tempat pertemuan hingga geraknya terhenti dengan satu ucapan yang bernada menantang.

"Aku tidak mau membatalkan kontraknya" raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar, namun tatapannya menusuk tepat pada sepasang iris merah gold yang kini juga memandang seolah menabuh genderang tantangan akan sikap remah yang ditunjukkan si merah yang sudah pasti di blacklist sebagai rekan kerja yang menyebalkan, ah bahkan Tetsuya tak akan berniat lagi jika harus bekerja sama dengan lelaki angkuh yang sayangnya sangat tampan.

"Kalau begitu, pecat semua orang yang ikut andil dalam audisinya" Balas Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan senyum remeh menjengkelkan.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukannya" Tetsuya tak mau kalah

"Aku bisa, aku pimpinannnya disini, lagipula memakai jasa model amatir seperti dirimu tak akan ada untungnya bagi perusahanku, jadi sebelum-"

"jangan meremehkan, sebelum anda melihat hasilnya" tak ada yang ingin menyudahi perdebatan.

"Hasilnya sudah kelihatan, jadi tak perlu repot-repot buang tenaga, lagipula aku akan tetap membayar jasamu, meski kau tidak bekerja" sudut bibir makin melebar, menampilkan seringai mengejek, memancing lawan bicara untuk terus menyerangnya. Rupanya kali ini, si bos besar begitu menikmati bagaimana dirinya ditentang, ekpresi wajah datar namun sosrot mata tak suka dari sepasang manik biru muda yang menajam seolah menjadi permainan yang asik untuk dinikmati.

"tidak!, aku akan tetap melakukannya, tidak peduli anda mau atau tidak, lihat hasilnya nanti dan kupastikan aku akan bekerja secara professional", api sudah disulut, kalaupun akan semakin besar sekalian saja dibakar semua. Pikir Tetsuya dengan semangat yang tak juga turun, dirinya yang sudah terpancing rasanya tak bisa mengontrol emosi meski wajahnya masih tetap tak berekspresi.

"begitukah?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku". Tubuh kecil beranjak pergi, tak berniat memperpanjang adu argument yang kemungkinan membuat emosinya tumpah seluruhnya sebentar lagi.

"Permisi!" Tetsuya menutup adu argument, dan tindakan walkout pun dilakukan si biru muda sebagai bentuk kekesalannya dengan si patner kerjanya kali ini seribukali menjengkelkan dibandingkan kise ryouta yang punya hobi menempeli dirinya.

~o0o~

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, jadwal pemotretan untuk iklan yang sebenernya tak ingin diambil akhirnya tiba.

Dengan berat, sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah memasuki area resort mewah yang menjadi lokasi pemotretan. Memandang pada sekumpulan orang yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan set pemotretan, memasang berbagai macam alat yang dibutuhkan.

Manik biru mudanya menyapu kumpulan manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan pekrajaan masing-masing, rupanya masih tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan si bintang yang akan menjadi objek iklan.

Nafas lega berhembus, disusul dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung tipis, menmapilkan senyum yang nyaris tak terlukis. "syukurlah tak ada" ucapnya dalam hati sembari menutup mata.

Langkah yang tadinya berat tiba-tiba menjadi ringan, hingga tetsuya pun dengan refleks melambaikan tangan, menyapa para kru yang akan menemaninya bekerja selama beberapa jam ke depan.

"Wah, tet-chan sudah datang" lelaki kemayu bersurai legam sepanjang bahu menghampiri.

"Oh, halo mibuchi-san, maaf aku sedikit terlambat" ucap Tetsuya berbasa-basi sambil membungkukkan badan ketika mengucap kalimat sapaan dengan nada datar khas yang Tetsuya sekali.

"tidak apa-apa tet-chan, lagipula belum mulai juga kok. O ya tet-chan tahu kan hari ini kita akan ambil gambar indoor juga"

"hmm" balas tetsuya sambil mengangguk, mengerti.

"Kalau begitu tet-chan bisa siap-siap dulu" mibuchi menunjukkan make up room pada Tetsuya yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Pemotretan sesi out door berjalan cukup lancar, Tetsuya yang memang sudah punya pengalaman tak sulit untuk menyesuaikan.

Arahan dari sang photographer kelas pro macam imayoshi souichi sangat mudah dilakukan.

Meski peunya ekspresi datar yang kata teman-temannya kekal, tapi karena sikap professional yang sudah melekat membuat tetsuya tak segan lagi mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi tersembunyi yang membuat semua yang terlibat disana mendecakkan kagum tiada henti.

"Oke, bagus. Tahan!! Ini yang terakhir dan setelahnya semua boleh istirahat" bidikan terakhir menampilkan bagaimana sosok itu tersenyum senang di bawah naungan topi pantai bundar dengan tekstur anyaman.

Kemeja biru muda membungkus pas tubuh mungil yang dipadukan dengan celana putih selutut. Kamera mengalung pada leher jenjang, dengan wajah yang menatap tepat pada arah laut yang memang langsung menjadi view utama yang bisa dinikmati di resort mewah yang baru berdiri satu tahun terakhir.

"Kerja bagus semua, istirahat dua jam, lalu lanjut ke sesi indoor" perintah sang photographer yang diamini oleh semua kru yang langsung mebereskan set lokasi, sementara tetsuya sendiri lebih memilih berteduh pada barisan kursi pantai yang berjejer di pinggir kolam, menikmati segelas minuman berprisa jeruk dingin yang diberikan mibuchi sesaat setelah sesi photo berakhir.

'lumayan juga" ucapannya lolos dari belah bibir sewarna persik, mengkilat basah efek dari minuman yang diteguk tadi. Matanya melihat sekeliling, menikmati pemandangan yang memang menampilkan view yang mampu memanjakkan pandangan, rasa lelah karena hampir setengah hari bekerja dibawah naungan matahari terbayar sudah begitu irisnya menyapu setiap sudut view yang ditawarkan resort mewah itu, asyik sendiri membuatnya tanpa sadar jika sudah melewatkan seluruh waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk mengagumi tempat itu.

~o0o~

Set untuk sesi pemotretan indoor sudah siap, kali ini latar yang diambil adalah di dalam kamar, desain mewah dengan ruangan luas super lengkap dijamin akan memanjakan setiap pengunjung hingga betah untuk menginap, bahkan tetsuya saja sempat berfikir selepas kerja nanti untuk bermalam barang semalam dua malam untuk melepas penat.

"Nah, tet-chan sekarang siap-siap dulu, sebelum menunggu model yang satunya lagi tiba" saran mibuchi kembali.

"eh, patner?" Tetsuya agak bingung, bukannya sesi photo kali ini juga sendirian seperti tadi, pikirnya.

"iya, patner, jangan bilang tet-chan tidak baca kontraknya dengan benar ya" selidik mibuchi yang membuat tetsuya agak panik namun berhasil disembunyikan dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

"baca kok, aku lupa" sanggahnya, menyembunyikan fakta jika memang dia tidak membaca kontrak super panjang itu sepenuhnya. Tak mau buang waktu berharganya cuma-cuma, Tetsuya langsung menuju ruang make up yang telah ditunjukkan mibuchi tadi.

Tak berselang lama karena memang tak butuh banyak polesan sini sana, toh tetsuya dasarnya memang sudah menawan. Si biru muda sudah siap dengan kostum kemeja merah maroon kebesaran yang membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi.

Lihat saja kancing bagian atas yang terbuka, mengeskpos leher putih jenjang miliknya. Sementara di bagian bawah sana, celana pendek tersembunyi dibalik kemeja yang menutupi setengah paha, menampilkan seolah-olah tak ada lagi kain yang menutupi dibaliknya. Rambut biru mudanya ditata dengan efek yang berantakan, serupa saat dirinya bangun di pagi hari.

Tetsuya sudah siap begitu sang photographer mengintruksikan untuk mengambil posisi.

Awalnya ia memang terlihat begitu percaya diri, namun ketika iris biru mudanya bertumbukkan dengan sepasang iris beda warna yang berdiri nan jauh di belakang sana membuat dirinya entah kenapa jadi gugup setengah mati.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang langsug menyorot pada dirinya.

Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap bekerja secara professional, selain ingin selesai dengan cepat, dia juga tak ingin berakhir dengan tuntutan dari si pengikat kontrak lantaran tak becus bekerja.

Mengabaikan tatapan yang masih intens melihat ke arahnya si biru mulai berpose macam-macam, mulai dari duduk manja pada pinggiran ranjang, dengan tatapan sensual yang mengundang sampai pose telungkup dengan kaki jenjang yang terlipat ke atas menyilang, mengespos salah satu bagian tubuh yang membuat pikiran kotor sulit dibuang.

Siapa sangka, jika pemilik wajah datar macam Tetsuya bisa berpose menggoda dengan ekspresi sensual. Bohong jika yang hadir disina tak tahan untuk tak meneguk ludah melihat bagaimana indahnya pemandangan di depan mata.

Beruntung jika semua masih memegang profesionalitas yang memang ditekankan oleh sang atasan, hingga tak ada yang berani macam-macam.

Pose selanjutnya tak kalah menggiurkan, si biru muda kini menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal namun menampilkan bahu mulusnya, kemeja yang menutupi tubuh disembunyikan sedemikian rupa hingga seolah-olah dirinya terlihat tanpa busana, sambil membelakangi kamera, Tetsuya masih menampilkan ekspresi yang menggoda, meski wajah tak kena bidikan kamera.

"Bagus Tetsuya, selanjutnya berdua" ucap Imayoshi yang langsung membuat mibuchi untuk memanggil model yang satunya lagi.

Terlalu fokus, hingga tetsuya tak sadar jika di tempat itu sudah berdiri satu orang yang langsung membuat moodnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan terasa berat. Akashi Seijurou, berdiri disini dengan tampilan topless yang memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuh yang terawat.

Rambut yang biasanya ditata rapi kebekalang kali ini terlihat lebih berantakan dengan efek jatuh pada helainya, menutup sedikit mata yang masih saja menampilkan sorot angkuh penuh ejekan.

Dari kostum yang dikenakan, jelas tetsuya tahu jika patner yang tadi sempat dibicarakan adalah si lelaki merah yang menjengkelkan. Mau mundur rasanya gengsi, hingga dengan berat tetsuya pun berusaha menerima seikhlas hati.

Melihat gesture si biru muda yang tak sepercaya diri tadi Akashi kembali mengintimidasi, mencoba meruntuhkan sisa-sisa dari rasa percaya diri si biru muda.

"sekarang kita akan lihat sikap 'Profesional' yang kau gaungkan itu benar ada atau tidak" Akashi menyeringai membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bergidik ngeri. Namun bukan tetsuya namanya jika harus mengalah pada orang menjengkelkan macam Akashi. Bersyukur ia punya tingkat keras kepala yang tinggi hingga dalam urusan macam begini masih punya gengsi untuk tidak dipecundangi.

"baik, kita mulai" aba-aba dari sang photographer kembali.

Pose pertama sunggun membuat tetsuya malu setengah mati, bagaimana tidak. Akashi yang anteng berdiri harus dipeluk manja, tangan kiri menyampir pada leher bagian belakang, sementara yang kanan berpegangan pada bagian bahu yang telanjang. Sebagian sisi wajahnya menempel pada dada bidang dengan tatapan sensual, dan yang paling membuat tak nyaman adalah kaki yang terangkat sebelah dengan tangan Akashi yang menopang. Katanya si photographer biar dapat efek hot pengantin baru sementara tetsuya hanya bisa merutuki diri dalam hati yang tak membaca kontrak dengan teliliti, kalau diminta pose menggoda apalagi dengan si merah yang membuat sakit hati ia jelas tak akan sudi.

Pose selanjutnya tak kalah luar biasa, Akashi yang duduk dilantai sambil menyender pada ujung ranjang, sementara tetsuya memeluk dari belakang dengan kedua kaki mulus jenjang yang terbuka lebar, ditambah satu kancing kemeja yang kembali di buka hingga melorot melewati bahu yang tak kalah mulus juga, belum lagi wajah yang harus menempel pada wajah tampan itu dengan lagi-lagi menampilkan ekspresi gairah penuh cinta. Seolah ia tengah menjadi penggoda.

Dan pose lain yang serupa pun tercipta, berkat imajinasi imayoshi yang luar biasa entah kenapa mendapat berbagai macam ide bentuk pose erotis ketika melihat setiap interaksi dan sentuhan yang dilakukan dua anak manusia merah-biru muda. Sungguh feelnya benar-benar terasa, ucapnya girang dalam hati, dan sudah pasti jika pose pose nan erotis itu terus berlanjut sampai sang photographer merasa puas dengan setiap gambar yang dibidiknya.

~o0o~

"Kerja bagus semua" ucap imyoshi sebagai penutup segala kegiatan sesi photo kali ini. Semua kru langsung membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan, tak saling menunggu bahkan tak beristirahat dulu karena semua ingin cepat kembali dan beristirahat di kediaman sendiri. Begitu pun dengan Tetsuya, ia langsung menuju ruang ganti. Namun, langkahnya terpaksa terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengan.

"Mau kemana!" didengar baik-baik pun tak seperti kalimat tanya. Siapa juga yang bertanya dengan ekspresi dingin yang seakan ingin memangsa.

Tak mau menanggapi karena sudah lelah setengah mati tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan yang sialnya cukup kuat, hingga bukannya terlepas malah kini tubuh kecil itu terseret mengikuti langkah Akashi yang membawanya entah kemana dan parahnya ia masih menggunakan kostum yang belum berganti.

Tetsuya bingung bagaimana bisa mereka berdua, tepatnya Akashi yang menyeretnya hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar juga yang tak kalah mewah dengan latar pemotretan yang tadi. Seingatnya mereka tak melewati pintu keluar yang masih dilalui oleh kru yang lalu lalang membereskan perlengkapan.

Tubuh kecil dihempaskan hingga terjatuh tepat di atas empuknya ranjang. Wajah tampan dingin itu tiba-tiba menyiratkan seringai yang membuat Tetsuya menelan ludah ngeri.

"Apa yang hmptttttt" bibir menggoda di raup paksa secepat tubuh yang lebih tinggi kini memenjarakan tanpa memberikan sedikitpun jeda diantara tubuh keduanya, menempeli tubuh berbalut kemeja merah maroon itu dengan agresif.

Bibir kenyal dicumbu tiada henti, sesekali dijilat kemudian ditutup dengan lumatan panjang nan dalam yang menghasilkan erangan.

"Hmmpppppphhhhhh" Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah tatkala setiap inci tubuhnya mulai dijahili. Jemari tangan si merah dengan lincah seolah terbiasa menjamah, menelusuri setiap titik yang membuat tetsuya mendesah.

Setiap sentuhan seolah menyasar titik nikmat yang membuat Tetsuya sempurna kehilangan kewarasannya.

Rasa jengkel setengah mati yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu hingga sampai tadi masih menyelimuti menguap entah kemana.

Tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, ditambah sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas seakan melayang, belum lagi nafsu yang semakin menguar menjalar seluruh titik saraf tubuhnya membuat Tetsuya menyerah tanpa perlawanan, bahkan sepasang lengannya kini mengalung pada leher Akashi yang masih tekun mencumbuinya, jemarinya sesekali meremat helai merah itu tatakala sepasang bibir itu menghisap kuat dibagian tertentu.

"Ahh ahh …" yang tersisa dari dirinya hanya desahan yang memungkinkan sang lawan makin terbakar gairah, gundukan dibalik celana rasanya sudah semakin membesar dan minta segera untuk dibebaskan.

Tubuh polos tanpa cacat meliuk-liuk seakan mengespresikan sensasi panas yang benar-benar membakar dirinya dengan rasa nikmat. Sepenuhnya dilingkupi kabut nafsu, dengan sisa tenaganya tetsuya mendorong tubuh kokoh yang menindihnya itu menjauh, tubuh kecil itu kini duduk, menatap sayu pada gundukan di balik celana Akashi, saliva dari sisa pertarungan lidah mengalir halus dari sudut bibir membuat Akashi menelan ludahnya melihat bagaimana santapannya kian mengugah selera.

Menghiraukan tatapan lapar yang tertuju padanya, lantaran rasa gatal pada bagian selatan tubuh yang minta segera dipuaskan membuat jemari lentik Tetsuya seakan bergerak sendiri, membuka dengan terburu-buru celana yang masih dikenakan oleh Akashi.

"Hey, sayang kau semangat sekali" tangan yang sibuk membuka tiba-tiba dihentikan, membuat raut wajah yang kini tertutupi nafsu itu kesal. Dia tak berniat bermain goda-godaan untuk saat ini namun sepertinya Akashi memang sengaja ingin membuatnya sedikit menderita kali ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? hmm" bisik si merah sensual tepat pada cuping telinga sensitive disertai dengan jilatan.

"Phunya ssei-kunhh" ucapnya lirih kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Akashi yang menahannya, namun si merah tak berniat untuk membuat semuanya lebih mudah.

"Sabar sayang, kau harus memanjakannya dulu baru bisa membawanya dalam dekapan lubang hangatmu" kepala yang sedikit menunduk karena fokus memandang organ tersembunyi di bawah sana kini sedikit diangkat hingga keduanya tepat bersitatap, Akashi tak suka ketika berbicara diabaikan meski yang membuat dirinya diabaikan adalah adik kecilnya sendiri.

Bibir merah yang membengkak kembali dilumat seolah tak pernah puas walau sudah berkali-kali ia santap. "mainkan sepuasmu sayang" ucapnya sembari menuntun jemari lentik itu kembali pada adik kecil yang sudah semakin sesak. Dengan cekatan, jari jemari Tetsuya bekerja, membuka resleting hingga celana dalam yang menutupi penis yang selama ini memuaskan dirinya.

Lidah dijulurkan mulai menghisap organ yang sudah menegak sempurna , menciumi ujungnya hanya untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Akashi tadi padanya. Sesekali tangan mungilnya ikut bekerja, mengocok dengan tempo lambat yang membuat si pemilik mengerang kenikmatan.

Jilat, kocok, jilat, kocok. Tetsuya masih betah untuk melakukan hal yang sama demi pelajaran berharga agar tak mempermainkan dirinya saat bercinta dan benar saja, di atas sana si merah terlihat putus asa karena nafsu yang dipermainkan namun masih berusaha menahan diri agar tak berbuat kasar untuk memaksa masuk miliknya yang cukup besar pada mulut kecil menggoda.

"hmmm, gunakan shh mulutmu ssayanghhm" meski dikocok pun rasanya tetap nikmat, karena jemari lentik itu memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya hingga hafal dimana titik nikmat yang harus disentuh.

Merasa cukup sudah untuk bermain, tetsuya mulai memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, dihisapnya hingga seluruhnya masuk sampai menyentuh tenggorokannya. Lidah yang tak kalah terampil dengan jemari lentiknya ikut andil memberikan sensasi nikmat.

"hmm yahh benar ssayang ah" Tetsuya semakin semangat setiap mendengar suara yang keluar dari belah bibir lelakinya itu. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat hingga ia merasakan jika sang lawan main sudah semakin dekat ia menghisap kuat pada detik terakhir dan cairan kental putih itu pun menyembur ke dalam kerongkongan yang langsung di telan habis olehnya.

"kau selalu luar biasa sayang" puji Akashi dengan ekspresi kepuasan yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

Tubuh tetsuya diangkat hingga kini duduk sejajar dengannya, wajah cantik yang semakin dikuasai nafsu itu menunjukkan tingkah seduktif yang langsung membuat Akashi menegang kembali.

Lidah dijulurkan sedikit ditambah gerakan mengunyah pelan, memperlihatkan sisa-sisa cairan semen kental yang tertinggal dalam mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar menguji ku sayang" tubuh itu dibaringkan kembali pada empuknya tempat tidur. Kaki jenjang di buka lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan bagaimana lubang merah muda itu berkedut lapar.

Telunjuk Akashi bergerak menyentuh seakan memastikan bagaimana lubang itu sudah begitu basah dan siap untuk diisi dengan penisnya.

"ku mohonn, sei kun" pinta tetsuya putus asa, rupanya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang sudah sangat menyiksa.

"As you wish dear" ucap Akashi dengan senyum tulus penuh cinta, lalu membelai pipi yang sudah memerah itu seduktif, sementara dibawah sana dengan perlahan pinggulnya mulai bergerak untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan Tetsuya, dan ketika keduanya terhubung sempurna gerak dengan ritme konstan mulai terjadi berlawanan. Masuk keluar masuk keluar yang diselingin dengan gerak memutar.

"ahhh ahh ahhhhh" desah keduanya bersahutan, lambat laun gerakan berubah cepat dengan tumbukan kasar, menyisakan suara tabrakan antar daging diantara dominan desahan dan erangan. Yang di bawah ingin tempo sodokan di percepat setiap kali bagian nikmat dirinya di dalam sana di sentuh berkali-kali sementara yang di atas tak kalah merasa nikmat setiap kali miliknya di pijat begitu enak di dalam sana. hingga dengan gerak yang senada, tempo cepat dan semakin cepat keduanya akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

Akashi menyemburkan cairan cukup banyak didalam lubang tetsuya yang terus memeras penisnya, sementara Tetsuya menyemburkan cairan yang tak kalah banyak hingga membasahi perut dan wajah dirinya dan Akashi. Ekspresi puas jelas terlihat di wajah keduanya terlihat dari senyum penuh cinta kasih yang saling ditukar.

~0o0~End~0o0~

Halo halo halo….

Maafkkan saya yang keterlaluan ini ya, bawa fic gak jelas seenaknya. Hihihi

Sumpahh!! Gak niat buat rate M karena saya kesulitan nulis adegan anu-anunya, jadi maaf maaf saja ya kalau misalnya ini M cacat.. dan satu lagi, saya tidak pandai buat deskripsi suasana atau tempat jadi maklumi ya. Idenya kadang banyak berdatangan tapi sayang imajinasi saya mengembangkan cerita itu miskin sekali, jadi idenya sering gak tersampaikan. Hikssss…

Satu kata terakhir, harapan saya sebenarnya. Semoga Terhibur…

Stay for Akakuro, semoga makin banyak muncul para pecinta AkaKuro ya

Karena yang paling membahagiakan itu adalah namabah teman fandom yang sama. , (kebanyakan woyyyy).

Next, cek deh ada omake tuh di bawah curhatan unfaedah ini. . hihi

OMAKE

"Sei-kun keterlaluan" tetsuya merajuk sambil memunggungi Akashi, sebenarnya ia berniat melanjutkan acara ngambeknya setelah sesi bercinta panas yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Namun sayang, bokong yang terasa nyeri membuat dirinya akhirnya mengurungkan niat membalas si setan merah kesayangan.

Grepp, tubuh telanjang yang dibalut selimut dipeluk dari belakang.

"Baik, aku minta maaf sayang" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata, tak ingin adu argument yang berpotensi membuat dirinya kehilangan jatuh anu-anu dalam waktu yang lama. Untuk menghadapi tetsuya yag masuk mode begini dia sudah mengingat baik-baik dalam otaknya peraturan hubungang Seme-Uke.

"Pertama: Uke itu gak pernah salah, Kedua: Kalau uke salah, balik ke peraturan pertama".

Awalnya ia tak setuju, namun lama-lama terbiasa juga, apalagi model uke macam tetsuyanya yang keras kepala, tak cocok jika dilawan dengan adu argument karena punya seribu jurus berkelit yang minta ampun absurdnya.

"Sei-kun menyebalkan, selalu saja berbuat seenaknya padaku huh" Akashi tersenyum, meski tak melihat penampilan wajah sang isteri karena dipunggungi tetap saja ia merasa gemas sendiri.

"Tapi Tetsuya suka kan, buktinya tadi minta lagi" senyum semakin lebar begitu umpan godaan ternyata berhasil menarik tangkapan. Tetsuya berbalik menghadap Akashi, dengan muka merah yang mati-matian ia tahan, jemari lentiknya bergerak menuju perut kemudian menghadiahi si merah dengan cubitan manis penuh cinta yang menimbulkan suara erangan.

'Awww" ringis Akashi sambil memegangi perutnya yang kena cubitan.

"Mesum!, bukan itu maksudku Sei-kun baka!!" protes Tetsuya, dengan tatapan menusuk.

"terus! Apa?" tanya Akashi

"kau menghambat karirku" bibir mengerucut, alis menukik tanda bagaimana ia kesal.

"kau membeli seluruh perusahan yang memakai jasaku untuk iklan, lalu menghentikan pemutarannya-"

"kau membatalkan seluruh kontrak yang sudah kutanda tangani dengan beberapa majalah-"

"aku juga batal menjadi pengisi suara disalah satu anime BL, pasti itu ulahmu-"

"mungkin saja single duetku dengan midorima-kun akan merajai tangga lagu dalam beberapa minggu ke depan kalau kau tak menariknya dari pasaran, kau benar-benar keterlaluan" protes tetsuya panjang lebar yang setia didengarkan oleh Akashi.

"Dengarkan aku sayang" pipi chubby ditangkup penuh sayang, mengarahkan tatapan untuk saling bertemu.

"aku membeli perusahan-perusahan itu karena prospek ke depannya memang bagus" Akashi mulai menjelaskan.

"dan semua perusahan itu memakai jasaku sebagai model iklannya. Alasan! Huh" Tetsuya tak terima. Seijurou tak berniat menanggapi karena memang apa yang dikatakan tetsuya benar adanya.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku tak suka wajah Tetsuyaku dinikmati oleh semua orang, itu kenapa aku menarik iklan-iklan itu dari peredaran atau berhenti di putar dan alasan utamaku agar Ryouta tak menempelimu terus"

Oke, Tetsuya menerima alasan itu, toh ia sendiri memang sudah lelah ditempeli oleh si kuning brisik yang entah kenapa selalu jadi rekan mainnya dalam sebuah iklan.

"masalah model, aku tak suka jika tubuh tetsuya dengan pose menggoda seperti yang kita lakukan sore tadi itu dinikmati sembarang orang, kau tahu. Melihat mereka menatapmu dengan lapar begitu membuatku ingin menghujani semua yang ada disana dengan guntingku" untuk yang satu ini tetsuya faham jika suaminya pengidap posesif tingkat akut.

"untuk anime BL itu, Tetsuya tidak boleh mendesah didepan orang lain, kau hanya boleh mendesah di bawah dominasiku"

Untuk alasan ini tetsuya mau protes, toh dia Cuma berakting apa salahnya. Lagipula tak ada kontak fisik sama sekali dengan Rekannya dalam anime tsb. Namun belum sempat protes bibirnya sudah dibungkam lebih dulu hingga mengalunkan desahan merdu.

"Hmmpppppppp ah" meski ciuman tetap saja membuat tetsuya selalu kwalahan.

"bukankah begini lebih enak" Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terus yang terakhir, apa alasan sei-kun?"

"Tidak suka saja"

"Apa!" tetsuya cukup kesal dengan hal itu, namun ia mencoba maklum dengan suaminya yang memang pencemburu itu.

"Karena isteri itu memang harusnya di rumah saja sayang, menunggu suami pulang kerja lalu melayaninya, bukan malah kabur ke rumah kakak sepupu brengsekmu itu, dua minggu pula. Kau tidak tahu betapa tidak enaknya selalu pakai tangan selama itu" kali ini Akashi yang protes.

"siapa yang tidak kabur kalau dikurung begitu, sei-kun terlalu sibuk sendiri sampai jarang punya waktu denganku, kalau pulang juga cuma minta anu saja kan nyesek tahu!" balas Tetsuya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku juga kerja biar tidak kesepian" pinta Tetsuya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hmmm" Akashi pura-pura mempertimbangkan kemudian mengiyakan yang sontak membuat tubuh kecil polos itu memeluknya senang.

"Tetsuya bekerja jadi model majalah mau?" tanya Akashi yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala, bagaimana tidak menolak jika kamera dan dunia photo modeling memang menjadi favoritnya.

"Mulai besok tetsuya akan bekerja jadi model majalahku"

Karena terlalu antusias tetsuya hanya mengangguk-angguk kegirangan, tak tahu jika 'model majalahku' yang dimaksud sang suami memang model majalah khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, majalah pribadi yang hanya diterbitkan sebagai koleksi Akashi seorang. Dan sudah terbayangkan bagaimana pose dan kostum yang akan di pakai si biru muda dalam setiap halamannya. Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.


End file.
